


Dinner

by SociallyAwkwardWeirdo25



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Bat Family, Canon-Typical Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, nightwing 93
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SociallyAwkwardWeirdo25/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardWeirdo25
Summary: The Bat-Family gets together for dinner, but is interrupted when Catalina Flores shows up.





	Dinner

**Disclaimer: I don’t own anything you recognise.**

**Jason POV**

I blame this on Dick.

Alfred is out of the country visiting friends and the family just took down a major drug ring together. So, the circus freak thought it would be a great idea for everyone to go out to dinner together to celebrate.

So here we are Cass, Steph, Babs on side of the table. Me, Tim and Damian on the other and dear old Dad and Dickface on each end. Everyone talking quietly about cases, life and, of course, trying to avoid the people at the table they can’t stand.

Its after Babs makes another not so subtle jab at Dick ability in bed when things change from the normal awkward level.

“Querido? I didn’t expect to see you here” a gorgeous Spanish woman speaks, walking up behind Dick.

Dick’s face goes blank, “Catalina, what are you doing here?”

“Oh, I came to pick up some dinner” she moves a chair from another table so she’s sitting right next to Dick. “But now I think I may join you, if that’s alright with everyone?” she asks, moving so her large breasts are close to Dick’s face.

“Actually this is a fam-” Dick starts only to be cut off by Babs.

“Sure she can join us” she says with anger. “You can tell everyone how you two started dating.”

I blink, Dick and Babs only broke up like a month ago, just before Dick moved back from Blüdhaven. Asswing is all sentimental and shit, I don’t see him moving on this fast.

“You two are dating right?” Babs glares at Catalina, “I mean you came flying into that diner and made out with Dick right in front of me, how could you not be?”

Diner? This is the first time those two have been somewhere together out of spandex since they spit, unless……..was Dick cheating and this is the other woman? Ohhh, tonight just got more interesting.

Dick moves away from Catalina, “Babs, I told you Catalina and me aren’t a thing. Weren’t then,” he glares at Catalina “Aren’t now.”

Catalina pouts, “Of course we are hermoso! Oh, are you the kind who waits a few months to tell the family? I’m sorry I told them before you’re ready.”

Dick moves away more, taking a long drink then sighing. “We are _not_ a thing.”

Catalina moves closer, “Well it is still new.”

Babs takes her bag and rolls her chair away from the table, “Why don’t you two go home and figure out what you are,” with one last hate filled glare she leaves.

“Um we carpooled so….” Steph says getting up. Cass follows “Bye guys.”

“We should go two” Bruce pays before sending Damian (who is clearly loving the chaos) a look. The current Robin gets up and follows his Dad.

“Goodbye Grayson………. Others” he sticks his nose up at us, muttering something rude about being the only blood child before following the big bad bat out.

Catalina smiles, standing up and pulling Dick up with her, “Come along Querido. You can come home with me tonight.”

Dick doesn’t say anything, looking a bit drunk, just follows her out the door.

“Well…..” Tim speaks, “That was more awkward than normal.”

I snort, “No kidding Replacement. I thought Babs was going to throw a knife.”

Tim nods in agreement, “Well, I should go to” he stands up, looking to the table, “Huh Dick left his wallet, phone and his motorbike keys.”

“That” I pause. “Is weird. How’s he going to escape in the morning.”

Tim sends me a look, “Dick always has his phone on him, in case a friend or one of us needs help.”

I stand up and pick up the forgotten stuff, “So lets go outside and see if we can catch Dick and his lady.”

We walk out together, looking around for him but don’t see the first Boy Wonder.

“What’s that?” Tim speaks, looking to a alleyway.

I follow him, but pause, seeing Dick’s watch (which is full of Bat-tech, plus trackers) and his implanted under the skin, on the back of his (and all of ours) neck tracker lying next to it.

“Did our big brother just get kidnapped in front of the whole family?” Tim asks, sounding really worried.

“Looks like it” I nod. “Wait……Tim, how much did Dickface drink tonight?”

“Half a glass of wine” Tim realises, eyes wide. “Not enough to look as drunk as he did leaving.”

I rub my forehead, not only did he get grabbed without any of us seeing it, but he also got drugged. There goes my Bat-observation training, I think I’ll need to take a refresher. “Dammit!” I take out my phone and conference call Steph and Bruce. Knowing they’ll put the call out loud in their cars, “That bitch left with Dick” I say into the phone, heading back inside to get a sample of what’s left of Dick’s drink, to test for what she gave him.

_“I know”_ Babs speaking still pissed. _“Why you rubbing it in?”_

Tim gets the sample while I talk. “No I mean he left his keys, phone, wallet inside and his watch and neck tracker in a alley. While looking drunk, since he didn’t really drink tonight I’m gonna go out on a limb and say the bitch drugged him.”

The sound of moving cars making hard turns and speeding up comes through my phone.

_“Where”_ Bruce growls, from the background sounds like he’s breaking every speed law there is.

Tim walks pass me, back outside and bribes the valet. The make and model of her car and the direction she left in gets sent to all our phones.

I split off from him, and walk to the alleyway were I hide my bike and take my Hood gear out of the bag on it, (thank fuck its only the hood, guns, belt and Bat-vest or it wouldn’t fit in a motorbike bag) put it on and switch the call to my com. “Babs track her car. B you can’t go after him as Brucie, remember there’s a Bat gear drop two blocks away. Switch suits and cars, then join me, I’m going after them.”

B growls again but I hear him change direction.

I speed off, turning every time Babs calls a direction into my ear and everyone else theorises over cases Dick is working that could get him kidnapped.

 

After a few minutes Tim confirms everyone’s suited up and on the trail, while I pull up the crappy motel were her car is parked.

I walk into the office, “Which room is this bitch in?” I show the teen working here a security cam photo Babs pulled of Catalina.

The teen looks up from her phone at me, not caring at all that Red Hood is standing in front of her. She throws me a set of keys, “2D. Try not to get any blood on the carpet” she sounds bored.

“No promises” I tell her, taking the keys and going to the room.

I go to unlock the door but pause hearing Catalina talking “-want me! We are meant for each other Querido, that night on the rooftop was the best of my life. Don’t you want more?”

“Did-didn’t want that” Dick groans, fearful and out of it. But his meaning comes across loud and clear.

I take the rubber bullets out and put the real ones in. This bitch raped my brother, she dies.

_“Oh god”_ Babs says over the com, sounding shocked…….right. I’ve got the com set so they can hear everything around me.

_“She dies!”_ Demon Brat declares.

_“No”_ Batman tells Robin, sounding like his going to explode from fury, _“Dick won’t want that.”_

Dammit! I hate when he’s right.

“No, Ca-Catalina don’t…….not again” Dick slurs from behind the door.

I waste no time opening the door and shooting the bitch through the shoulder……..her naked shoulder. She is naked and on top of my naked, out of it brother.

I shoot her other shoulder and both knees, “You are so lucky Dickface wouldn’t want you dead. You don’t want to know what I do to rapists” I shoot her in the foot.

I look over to Dick, “How you doing Dickie?”

“Bang” he mutters, staring at the ceiling blankly.

Oh, I wanna kill this bitch.

“Hood” Batman speaks, appearing behind me. He takes my gun then moves over to Dick, “Dick.”

Dick is out of it, he needs to sleep off whatever she gave him. Speaking of her, I grab Robins sword before he can run her through with it. “I hate it to kid, but Dickface would blame himself if we killed her.”

He frowns, crossing his arms angrily. “She harmed him. She must pay with her life.”

“Agreed” I nod, glaring at the now unconscious rapists, she may have lost a lot of blood, oh well. “But you know what he’s like, if she dies while he’s in the room, even if he’s out cold he’ll think its his fault.”

“Grayson is an imbecile” he says, watching Batman pick up Dick, wrapping him in his cape and walking outside.

We follow him out hearing sirens. Probably a ambulance for her, I hope she dies in it. Dick won’t blame himself for her death if she dies with medics around right?

Bruce takes Dick and Damian in the Batmobile, back to the cave and I follow on my bike. Thinking the whole way of ways to kill her if she makes it that will look like a accident.

 

Leslie is waiting in the cave when we pull up, Bruce takes Dick to the Medbay and the rest of us stand around, not sure what to do.

“Didn’t see” Cass says, upset. “He was uncomfortable, but thought girlfriend, ex, uncomfortable. To focused on Babs.”

Steph side hugs her, “We all were. We were focused on the cheating, break up drama we didn’t see her spike his fucking drink.”

I look over to Babs, who looks sick with guilt. “Its not your fault Babs. You thought he cheated, and she was the other woman. Anyone would have said the same.”

“He tried to tell me” she takes off her glasses and wipes away a few tears. “A few times over the last month, but I wouldn’t listen. I thought he was going to make excuses.”

Tim hugs her, muttering kind things about it not being her fault.

Bruce walks back out, anger rolling off him in waves, “8 highly trained vigilantes, sitting at that table and not one of us noticed a woman drugging one of our owns drink.”

“B don’t bother, you can say anything we aren’t saying to ourselves,” I tell him before he can really start.

“Did she…….?” Babs asks quietly, her meaning clear.

“No” Bruce tells her. “Not today. We will all be revisiting our observation training” oh yes, Dad is pissed.

“It will be a few hours before Dick wakes up” he continues, “Why don’t you all go pick a bar and look out for the scum who drug drinks, see if you can actually spot them.” He walks to the gym, likely going to obliterate a couple training drones.

Damian follow Bruce, and everyone else, but me and Babs leaves, all looking upset and pissed off. Those bad guys won’t know what hit them tonight that’s for sure.

Babs turns to the bat-computer, bringing up everything she can find on Catalina Flores AKA Tarantula, putting it in a file and sending it to her Dad so the bitch will go to Blackgate if she lives.

At least being in a cell will make it easier to find her once she’s out of the hospital. I’m going to enjoy killing this bitch.

Babs sends me a look once she’s done, knowing what I’m thinking “I won’t stop you but I’m not helping you” she tells me simply, moving on to a case she’s working on.

“He’s awake” Leslie speaks, walking out of the medbay. “He’s okay, the drug is mostly out of his system, call me if anything changes.”

“Thanks doc” I tell her as she leaves.

Babs moves towards the medbay, fast.

“What’s got you in a rush? He’ll still be in the bed in 10 minutes” I point out following her.

“Leslie will tell Bruce Dick’s awake before she leaves. Then daddybats will be at his side and I won’t get a chance to talk to him.”

“Last time you talked to him you were a bitch, so I’m following you” I tell her. She’s been a bitch for the last month and Dick’s been through shit tonight, I’m not leaving him alone with her.

She huffs but doesn’t protest.

 

In the medbay Dick is sitting up, looking to us, “Hey Babs, Jaybird” he looks away.

“Dickface” I nod, sitting down in the chair next to him.

“Little Wing” he smiles weakly, his face moving to his usual calm (mask) face.

“Dick, I’m so sorry” Barbara tells him, not bothering to hold back her tears. “I shouldn’t have listened when you tried to tell me, but I ignored you and assumed you cheated. You’re not a cheater and I should have should have known that.”

“Its fine Barbara, I would have thought the same” he reassures, trying to smiles.

“Friends?” she asks with a small smile.

“Friends” Dick smiles back before looking to me, “Did you…..” he hesitates. “Did you kill her?”

“No” I reply to his visible relief.

“Thanks” he smiles at me.

“Still wish I did, Big Bird” I add.

He rolls his eyes, “I know. But thanks for, well not.” He takes a deep breath, “So what happened? Its gets a bit blurry once she sat down for dinner.”

“She put something in your drink” Babs tells him, her anger coming back in full force. Then takes a deep breath and wheels herself out of the room, muttering something about needing to a few minutes.

“She left with you not long after” I add, “Then Tiny Tim and me saw you left your stuff behind and realised the bitch had kidnapped you in front of the whole family.”

“Oh, Dad’s not gonna be happy with that” Dick snorts, clearly not trying to think about what she took him for. “I’m seeing retraining in all of our futures.”

“I’ve already started on the schedule” the bat speaks, appearing from the shadows.

I roll my eyes, “Course you have.”

Bruce walks over to Dick’s bed and sits down next to him. “How you doing Chum?”

“I’m okay” Dick tells him immediately.

Bruce raises an eyebrow, not believing him.

“I’ll be okay” Dick corrects himself with a sigh after we send him looks for a few minutes. “Its not like this is my first time with this. Compartmentalisation! Works real well” he adds fake cheer at the end.

“Dickwing, even with this being your second time with this asshole, even if she didn’t get a chance to do it this time. I don’t think its something you can just push aside” I tell him. “You aren’t dear Dad. You can’t shove everything in a box and use it as fuel” I send Bruce a look. “It ain’t _healthy_.”

“I have to agree with Jason” Bruce says, to my and Dick’s shock. “I know what I do emotionally isn’t healthy. I don’t want you doing the same Dick, that’s why I’ve arranged for you to speak to a therapist who is in the know.”

Dick crosses his arm, “So do as I say, not as I do? That’s what your going with here?”

Bruce frowns, “Dick, I am aware that I sometime…… most of the time hold in my emotions, its not a habit I think I’ll ever break. But its also not one I want you picking up. Especially with something like this, being raped doesn’t become fuel for the mission, only nightmares.”

“How would you know?” Dick glares defensively. “This isn’t something you know anything about old man, so don’t go thinking you can relate to-”

“I don’t think I can” Bruce cuts in hesitantly. “I know I can relate” he takes a breath then adds quietly, “How do you think I got Damian?”

I freeze. Fuck! I did not see that one coming. Though I guess I should of, the only villain I’ve known him to sleep with is Selena, and even then, at this point she’s barley a villain with all the hero stuff she does and basically is our Mom. He always hated Talia so much it was a dam shock when I heard about Damian.

Dick looks just as shocked as I feel. “Talia…….”

Bruce nods, “She slipped something in my drink.”

Dick sighs, “I’ll do therapy if you will.”

I think that’s as good as were gonna get outta him.

Bruce frowns, “Dick, I don’t need-”

“What did you just say to me” Dick smirks. “Come on Dad, if you want me to do it you gotta too.”

“If you keep saying no I’ll just call Alfred” I smirk. No one in this family says no to Alfred.

Bruce glares at the wall. “Fine.”

Dick smiles and takes his hand, “This is gonna suck!” he declares.

Dad gives a half smile, “Couldn’t agree more.”

I get up, heading for the door. They don’t need me staring at them, besides, I’ve got one rapist that needs to ‘accidentally’ died in hospital and other who I need to hunt and remove the head of.

 

**This is a One-Shot.**


End file.
